1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tablet dispenser with a tablet storage space, at least one tablet separating channel, and one tablet issuing mechanism, which are all positioned in a successively descending direction from one another, so that the tablets to be dispensed move, under the influence of gravity, from the starting point in the tablet storage space to the tablet issuing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the developmental forms of tablet dispensers are extraordinarily diverse, the above-stated characteristics are discernible in a large number of tablet dispensers. The tablets to be dispensed, which are present in large quantities, are located in a storage space which has a suitable base surface, on which the tablets reach a tablet orientation space. This tablet orientation space can be positioned centrally as shown in GB-A No. 2 108 086, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,619 and DE-A No. 20 45 977, or peripherally to the tablet A storage space as shown in DE-A No. 26 38 164 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,920. The form of the tablet orientation space must be adjusted to the shape of the dispensed tablets and obtaining matching forms becomes more complex as the external contour of the tablet becomes more irregular. Current tablet dispensers only operate with the simplest geometrical forms, such as spherical, cubical or disk-shaped tablets.
The more complex the form and the greater the volume of the tablet, the more difficult it is to create a reliably operating tablet dispenser. A major problem exists in that there are no assurances for reliable continuous feeding, orienting, and separating. The problem exists because feeding, orienting, and separating relatively large tablets with various forms is unlikely with the use of gravity alone. In gravity feed systems, the tablets tend to tilt and block each other in both the orienting channel and the tablet separation channel.
Many solutions with active conveying or displacement measures for the actual issuing mechanism have been attempted; however, serious difficulties have arisen in this area.